Apagon
by 2-J
Summary: todo lo que conoci se apago y dio origen a lo mas inhumano posible.
1. Chapter 1

Hooooooooooooola señoras y señores (ah re que nadie me sigue, Ok no xD) hice este nuevo fic,esta será una serie y se llamara "apagón". Y si vienes del grupo de face ¿te abordas los números que di en una publicación? Bien solo te diré que la forma de leerlo esta en mi perfil ;), hay hallaras la respuesta a una pregunta del final del fic

Sin más relleno vamos al fic:

Apagón capitulo uno:

1 de enero 2025 ciudad de sprinfield

Estoy caminando por donde antes era mi hogar. Ahora es un vencidario destruido y desolado, y todo por un error, de una persona que yo quería mucho. 2 años de infierno por ese error de un ser que quiero, o mejor dicho "quería". Hoy se cumplen 2 años del día en el que todo lo que conocí se... ¿Apago? si, esa es la palabra que buscaba, todo lo bueno se apago y surgió lo peor de la humanidad.

Entre a mi antigua casa, subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, desbaratado por el abandono de 2 años, me llamo la atención una escritura en la pared, estaba escrito en graffiti amarillo:

"i hope you die in a FIRE"*

(N/A: en realidad dice eso, es decir, en este universo los personajes viven en eeuu pero hablan español, por eso le sorprende al protagonista que este escrito en ingles).

"i hope you die in a FIRE" me puse a pensar, era una canción de ase unos años, que salio hace ¿10 años? Ni me acuerdo, la verdad es que creo que me gusto solo cuando tuve 15 años, después me dejo de gustar.

Pero igual, no quiero seguir pensando en estas idioteces, me duelen mucho las piernas, mejor me acuesto, me acerco un poco y me tiro en mi cama tan suave como siempre, veo que sobre mi cama sigue estando un palo de jockey que me regalaron a los 8 "sigue ahi" me dije.

Me empiezo a dormir, mis ojos se cierran poco a poco, mientras recuerdo varias personas, papa, mama, mi hermana, milhouse,corey, y…ada… dios, ella era de las pocas que confiaban en mi después de "eso". Ese hecho que arruino casi toda mi vida….

Me duermo un poco más.

Creo que mientras duerma repasare mi vida, ver que paso, ver que me llevo a mi a esto.

Ver en que momento empezó el fin del mundo, ver en que momento lo perdí todo, ver en que momento perdí las ganas de vivir, cuando perdí la esperanza y a mis amigos.

Y por ultimo, me dormí, espero que no me maten durante mi descansó…

¿Quien es el protagonista?

¿Que evento fue "eso"?

¿Quien es ada?

¿Cual fue la catástrofe?

¿Sobrevivió algún miembro de la familia simpson?

Todas estas respuestas y más en los próximos capítulos.

Bueno, espero les resulte interesante. Nos leemos luego :D


	2. Retorno

**Apagón.**

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Sip es un milagro,decide continuar esta historia y no dejarla en el limbo eterno (?**

 **lo importante es que almenoz a una persona le gusto xD espero que mas gente se una a este fic.**

 **OOO**

una gran cantidad de infectados se a detectado en las siguientes zonas...-decia el conductor de noticias Kent Brocman, en el pequeño televisor de ese humilde restaurante, Lisa no le prestaba atención. Ya que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos,con respecto a su universidad,su futura carrera y el regreso programado a Springfield,su pueblo natal,todo eso era una gran mezcla de emociones.

Niña tu café-dijo la cocinera sacandola de su trance.

Gracias- dijo sentada en la barra mientras le extendia un billete de 10 dolares. La cocinera se fue a servir otros cafes.

Lisa, entre sorbo y sorbo, se encontraba en una lluvia de pensamientos.

Hace 5 años que no sabia nada de de nadie del pueblo. Solo sabia de Bart atravez de las cartas que el le mandaba cada mes. Según esas cartas: el celular de Bart estaba roto,el se combirtio en plomero,el abuelo estaba sumamente enfermo mama y papa seguían amándose y sus compañeros de escuela tenían una buena vida, y Maggie con sus 18 años planeaba irse de la casa

Como pasa el tiempo-dijo en voz baja. Miro su reloj y eran las 8:45.- mierda llego tarde- dijo corriendo fuera del restaurante,donde vio a un joven que se robaba su bicicleta y se alejaba en el horizonte.- ¡maldición!

ay no puede ser-dijo una voz familiar para Lisa.-lo persegui por 7 manzanas.-Lisa voltio y vio al jefe de policia Gorgory.

¿Rafa?

¿eh?, ah, hola lisa-alcanzo a decir antes de que lisa lo abrazara.

¿como te va rafa?

Bien no me quejo.

Miren quienes están aquí-dijo otra voz familiar para lisa. Era el ex delincuente juvenil, Nelson monz.- ¿que haces en Springfiel Lisa?

No mucho venia a saludar a mi familia-Lisa noto que Nelson llevava un traje de policia- ¿ahora apoyas la ley?

Emmm,si

jeje- se rio Lisa por la ironía de la situación

Lisa, ¿te dijo bart de la parrillada que haremos en mi casa?

¿encerio?

OOO

estamos a dos manzanas-dijo Rafa- ¿se te hace todo familiar?

Si, tantos recuerdos- dijo recordando su infancia,niñez y pubertad.

Ahi te tire una roca,Rafa-dijo nelson.

Jaja- se rio sarcásticamente.- oye Nelson,¿no es esa?

Sip-dijo refiriéndose a la lujosa casa de dos pisos.- ahora,vamos por los invitados...


	3. reencuentro

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eh vuelto,¡en forma de fic no terminado! Ahora enserio,eh tenido muchas evaluaciones de alrededor 14 carillas para estudiar de cada una u.u. Pero lo importante es que tratare de publicar mas seguido.**

 **Sin mas les dejo este capitulo:**

 **(perdonen que sea tan corto)**

 **OOO**

Capitulo 3 reencuentro.

-linda casa,Nelson, ¿a quien se la robaste?-pregunto en tono bromista

-Con una demanda de trabajo y 2 años de intenso ahorro logre costearla,ya la veras por dentro,pero ahora tenemos que buscar a los invitados.

-mientras los buscas,¿me dejas en mi casa?

-claro

OOO

Y Nelson se detuvo en frente de la casa donde Lisa había vivido sus primeros 22 años,y que solo habia abandonado por sus estudios.

-Gracias-dijo Lisa mientras salia de la patrulla y tocaba el timbre.

-recordá,la cena es a las 22:00- dijo Nelson arrancando.

Volver a tocar ese patio y volver ver esa casa le causaba una gran emoción a Lisa,le hacia recordar toda su vida. Sus primeros pasos,al frente del garaje,cuando aprendió a leer en la puerta,cuando empujo a Bart de la casa del árbol,los recuerdos valiosos que la marcaron de por vida.

-No compramos nada- dijo una chica de 18 años mientras se pasaba las manos por los ojos. Llevaba unos jeans rotos,una chaqueta violeta,una remera que decia: "fuck all" y un collar que era una bala

-¿Maggie?- pregunto Lisa

-¿Lisa?-dijo Maggie-¡Lisa!- exclamo justo antes de abrazarla- que bueno que vengas,te extrañábamos mucho. De atrás de Maggie apareció Marge con su característicos vestido y peinado.

-¡Lisa!- exclamo Margue uniéndose al abrazo.

OOO (N/A aunque esta parte es corta me gustaria que la leyeran escuchando On Melancholly Hill de la banda gorillaz)

Milhouse se encontraba trabajando con unos planos,basicamente copiandolos. Hasta que su telefono bibro, era un mensaje de Nelson:

"Lisa volvio,haremos una cena en mi casa,¿traes hamburguesas?"

el ver ese mensaje alegro mucho al Van houten. Respondio: "por supuesto" . Despues de escribir la respuesta,milhouse corrio a afeitarse.

OOO

Homero se encontraba en su repetitivo y rutinario trabajo,durmiendo,en lugar de revisar si todo funcionaba correctamente,no fue hasta que su teléfono vibro que se despertó. Su área de trabajo tenia fotos de su familia,y de sus amigos. Desorientado por apenas despertarse,agarro el teléfono y vio un mensaje:

"Margue: homero,nuestra niña volvió"

Este mensaje le devolvió los ánimos a homero,el cual se puso a trabajar muy duro,como nunca lo hizo,para que lo dejaran salir a las 22:00 en vez de a las 23.

"hazlo por ella" homero se acordó de esa frase.

OOO

 **y bueno ese fue el capitulo de este trimestre xD,na enserio tratare de subir almenos dos veces al mes,o almenos 1 vez al mes.**

 **Gracias por leer este fic,seas quien seas.**


End file.
